My medication
by Solarfox6
Summary: KakuHida my first story on hear hope you guys like rated T for mild violence, maybe M for later chapters.


Hidan had always been insane, since he was five actually. You see his father had been a drug dealer, and his mother, well had tried to kill him for being a "demon from hell". Well Hidan, in his own and in every one else's opinion was a demon. Ever since that day when he had killed his own mother for trying to kill him. He'd sworn to live up to his mothers thoughts, and had even gone to the liberty of setting her grave on fire and digging up her corpse, and lighting that on fire too. Hidan was a demon...

_~flashback~_

_Hidan walked done the street from the doctors office to his home carrying two bottles of pills. He sighed, why did he need these? Why didn't they believe him about the man in black that gave him his pendant? The man who had told him he was god, and that Hidan had been chosen to carry the word of god across the world? To burn those who said he was wrong and to kill to please his god? They said he was insane.. what was insane?_

"_Mom, Dad I'm home.." He waited.. no answer, Mom was out with her friends again, and dad had to go to "work". He walked up to his room and locked the door._

" _Were are you? I know your hear you always wait for me to come home.." He said looking around._

"_I am hear child. Come sit with me." The man in black, suddenly appearing on his bed._

"_Do you want me to hurt myself again? I put the knife in the box next to my bed." Hidan asked. Looking at the man, who was his beast and only friend._

"_No, Hidan. Come hear, let me hold you young one." He said and smiled down at the little five year old. Hidan crawled into the man's lap and hugged him. The man hugged back."You want to the hospital today Hidan.. why?"_

"_I went for my cheack up, but then I told them about you, they gave me these.." He held out the bottles."I herd them talking to one another, they called me insane.. what is insane?" _

"_It means that you are unstable, and that you need to be normalized. Do not take these pills Hidan, they will hurt me.." He said an threw the pills into the box with the knife._

"_....They forced me to take two of each.. Is that why you sound far away?" The man nodded an looked down at the boy again._

" _I must go now Hidan, your mom will be home soon, so hurry and cut your arm and make the ritual circle. This time sacrifice something this time. your mothers bird will do for now, but I expect something bigger next time." He said as he dissipated into nothingness... _

two hours later......

_Hidan lay fast asleep, all the blood that had come out of him had drained his body of energy and lack of blood had made him black out. He was unaware that he forgot to clean up all the blood on the floor and walls. He was also unaware that at this time his mother, walked into the room._

"_Hidan, are you in hea- OH MY GOD!!!" She screamed as she saw her son in the middle of a large circle of blood. At first she thought he was dead. But he was breathing..._

"_hmm...?" Hidan grumbled as he woke up from being passed out. Only to relize he was covored in his blood, and bird feathers.."Mom!?.... I.. Uh.. I can explain..."_

"_You!..YOUR A DEMON!! YOUR INSANE!!!!" The words hit him in the head like bricks. At this time his mother had found the knife... And the pills... "you are insane!.... Hidan, demons can't live in this world, now be a nice little boy and listen to your mother." she said picking up the knife."Come hear Hidan.." Hidan's eyes widened and he didn't move._

"_No..." He murmured..."NO! I DONT LISTEN TO MORTALS LIKE YOU, ONLY JASHIN-SAMM!!" He screamed and ran toward her knocking the lamp on his bed stand over, flames shot up on the wood floor. "YOU HEATHEREN MUST DIE!!"_

"_YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON!" His mother screamed at him. As he lunged for her. She stabbed his arm, he just laughed and tore her leg open with claws growing on his fingers over his screamed in pain as he broke the bone in it. She continued to stab him getting his eye and his cheek._

"_Mother, you cannot kill me, Jashin-samma has grated me immortality." He laughed and grabed the knife from her shaking hand."For you mother, a swift death will be dealt." His body changed color until he looked like a skeleton." Jashin will be proud of me." he said as he stabed her in the heart._

" …_.. You demon...." she said as she died....._

To be continued......


End file.
